


Heaven Isn't Too Far

by dreamkist



Series: To the End [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tommelise | Thumbelina - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: “I know what you’re thinking,” she said.  “You’re thinking: this woman is crazy.  But once you meet my friend you will understand.  He’s special.”





	Heaven Isn't Too Far

Pepper watched as the blond man lifted entirely too much weight in the gym she was parked across the street from. She had noticed the man working out and knew he was perfect for her friend Tony. Tony needed someone in his life. He spent all of his time working and never had any fun. She worried about him.

The man’s biceps and triceps flexed rhythmically while Pepper considered him. She picked up the file that had been prepared on him–it contained a standard and not-so-standard background check–and began reading.

Yes, this Steve Rogers would do nicely.

* * *

Steve was having a strange day. He had been at the gym doing his regular workout, and everything had been normal until _she_ walked in. This woman who acted like she owned the place and possibly everyone in it. She had walked right up to him, shook his hand, and offered him “anything he wants.” In return, Steve had to have dinner with her friend.

Steve didn’t know how to respond to that at first. He had looked at her like she was crazy.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she said. “You’re thinking: this woman is crazy. But once you meet my friend you will understand. He’s special.” She looked entirely sincere when she said that, and for some reason Steve wanted to trust her. “Just have dinner, that’s all it is.”

And that was how Steve found himself dressed in an expensive suit, following a servant through a large house until they reached a closed door. The servant opened the door for Steve and led him to a chair at the big table that was set for two. He fidgeted and played with the silverware laid out before him, debating if he had lost his mind or not to have agreed to do this.

Finally another door opened and Ms. Potts entered with someone behind her. When she moved out of the way he saw that it must be her friend, Tony. He looked about as uncomfortable as Steve was. Ms. Potts urged the reluctant man forward and Steve stood.

“Steve, this is Tony. Tony, this is Steve.” She gave Tony a little nudge in the side as she said it.

The men looked at each other.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she said and left the room.

Steve sat in silence. He didn’t know what to say to this man, so he surreptitiously eyed him while he ate. He was certainly attractive, he also wore an expensive suit, but unlike Steve he looked comfortable in it. Steve was anything but comfortable.

“I’m sorry. Pepper’s a little… insane,” Tony said, breaking the silence.

Steve couldn’t help the loud laughter that erupted from him at the statement.

Tony looked surprised but chuckled in response. That seemed to ease the tension in the room.

They traded small talk for awhile. Steve learned Tony was an aerospace engineer. Like Ms. Potts had said, he didn’t seem to spend much time on anything but his work.

The conversation had reached a lull when Tony said, “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you agree to come here? I think I would’ve run in the other direction in that situation.” He seemed to be embarrassed by the whole situation.

Steve wasn’t even sure of the answer to that. Maybe because it had been an intriguing moment in a life lacking intriguing moments. “I don’t know,” he said, “I thought, why not? Plus, I kind of didn’t feel like I could say no to Ms. Potts.”

“She can be rather persuasive,” Tony agreed. He pushed some of his food around on the plate before asking, “Did she offer you something?”

Steve decided to be honest, “She said I could have anything I want.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt, “I’m not even sure what that means.”

Tony nodded at his plate. “If you can make it through the evening, I will give you whatever you were expecting. I mean, you don’t have to pretend to be interested in me, and we don’t have to do this,” he gestured between them, “whole thing.”

Steve was surprised and a little disappointed. He wasn’t doing this for any reward. Tony seemed nice and Steve didn’t mind getting to know him.

They went back to being silent until the servant reappeared, and Steve was led back to the room he had changed in before dinner to get refreshed.

* * *

Damn it. Why had Pepper done this? As though she didn’t make his life difficult enough, now she had bribed some poor man to pretend to be interested in him. He was a good actor too. Tony could almost believe he really was enjoying their conversation, that is, before Tony ruined it by asking why Steve he was there.

And why did this man have such blue eyes? If Tony wasn’t careful he might start drifting away if he gazed into them for too long. And the arms on that man– his arms… Tony’s thoughts trailed off as he pictured Steve’s arms.

Tony exhaled a deep breath and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Steve joined Tony on a balcony that overlooked a garden planted with tulips, violets, and roses. It was beautiful in the setting sun. Everything was cast in a warm, golden light.

The two men were silent until they both began to speak at the same time.

“Are you…”

“I’m not…”

They stopped and Steve indicated Tony should continue.

“Are you ready to leave?” Tony asked.

Steve thought he detected a note of apprehension in Tony’s voice. “No, I want to talk to you. I don’t need anything in return. Let’s just talk, see where it goes.”

“Why?” Tony asked. He looked genuinely confused at the idea that Steve would want to do that.

“Why not?” was all he could say.

Tony looked at him for a moment. “How do you feel about flying?” he asked.

“I think it’s a good place to start,” Steve said and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Thumbelina](https://www.worldoftales.com/fairy_tales/Hans_Christian_Andersen/Andersen_fairy_tale_6.html)


End file.
